Sky and Violet meet Marty Mcfly
by Namisky
Summary: Just a random hilarious very short story of one of my besties and me meeting Marty Mcfly, and just ruined everything,lol. Also considering it's her birthday in a couple days, so this is a bit of an early birthday present for her with this funny story that makes no sense. XD


Sky and Violet were hanging out one day, when suddenly a burst a light hit their eyes, and a DeLorean appeared in front of them.

"Wait, what the hell? Is that a Delorean?" Sky asked wondering what is going on here,

"Hey, maybe Marty Mcfly is in it!" Violet said why laughing.

"Yeah, then we can be friends with him and go time traveling" Sky smiled, as the doors to Delorean open, and someone came out.

Sky and Violet eyes widen as they saw a familiar face and clothes from one of their favorite sci-fi comedy movies.

Marty Mcfly looked at them, and smiled. "Um hey, I was wondering where I am at the moment. My memory is pretty hazy right now."

"Holy crap it's actually Marty Mcfly!" Sky said excitingly.

"Yay, we can be friends with him now!" Violet shouted as she looked at him.

Marty Mcfly looked confused as hell and scared, and backed away a bit. "You know what nevermind, I'll just go look for someone else to ask" He closes the door to Delorean and runs off before either of them can object. The keys drop to the floor.

"Damn he's gone!" Violet yelled in disappointment.

"But he left the Delorean, which means we can use it time travel now" Sky said as she picked up the keys and open the door.

"Neither of us know how to drive though." Violet and Sky got into the Delorean and closed the door.

"I mean all we need to do is get up to 88 miles per hour. It's not like we have to drive perfectly,just need to drive fast and don't crash into anything," Sky said as she started the car.

"Or we can try catching up to Marty Mcfly, right now." Violet scanned in front of the car window to see Marty Mcfly talking to some random person , who looked shocked to see him, in a distance.

"But we got a time machine now! I don't want to give it back!" Sky protested.

"I want to be Marty Mcfly's friend though" Violet argued back.

Sky shruggs, and said, " Okay then we will just have both then" Sky put the car in drive, and drove over to Marty and the random person.

"Should I hit him with something then? I mean he freaked out over us already, so highly doubt he would come willingly." Violet looked around to see if anything can be used,and saw the pink hover board. "I'll just use this then" She picked up the hover board,

"Sweet,I'm keeping that for myself! I always wanted a hover board." Sky got so excited that she wasn't watching where she was going and crash the Delorean into a wall.

Marty Mcfly noticed and ran over, while Sky and Violet got out of the car.

"Oh nice going, Sky! You wrecked the Delorean, guess that idea is out." Violet roll her eyes, while still having the hover board in her hands.

"Well still got hover board at least, and got Marty Mcfly's attention now" Sky smirked a bit.

"What did you guys do to my car?!" Marty Mcfly panic as he takes in the damage.

"Wanted to test drive time traveling, didn't get to that point" Sky was disappointed.

"Your hover board is still okay though" Violet showed the hover board to Marty Mcfly.

"This is heavy...I need to somehow repair it now," Marty Mcfly said as he walked up to Violet to take the hover board back.

As Marty Mcfly got close enough,Violet hit him over the head hard, that he fell to the floor weirdly.

Sky looks at Marty Mcfly, and said, "I think you hit him too hard"

"Nah, he's fine. I didn't hit him too hard" Violet checked his pulse and found nothing. "Oh crap, I think I killed him!"

Sky checks, and says " Yup, he's dead. Well so much for the Delorean and being friends with Marty Mcfly. At least we still have the hover board"

Violet checks the hover board to notice it has a big crack in it "The hover board is broken."

"Awe man,I really wanted to use that." Sky was disappointed.

Violet laughs and says, "What a shame, won't be seeing you fall on your ass from it now."

"Hey, would have been worth it," Sky said taking the hover board and throwing it away, while laughing.

"Well we are done here,let's go get something to eat. My stomach is growling," Violet starts to walk away.

"Yeah plus I'm bored now,so let's go," Sky follows along Violet and spent the rest day having a fun hangout.


End file.
